Three Girls Spying On The Inu Yasha Character E
by CuTeWiTtLeMoNkEy
Summary: What if three girls plus an Elemy (which is a girl) go aroung spyingon all of the Inu Yasha characters? What would happen? DUN DUN DUH!
1. Here comes Elemy!

**Chapter 1 Three Girls Spying On The Inu Yasha Characters**

**Noel:"Yo, I'm Noel the one who wrote this story."**

**Carol and Julia:"AHEM!" o **

**Noel:"Well maybe a little help from my friends." -' **

**Carol:"Hi, I'm Carol I like Inu Yasha a lot!" X3**

**Julia:"Hello Julia (aka Juwa or Juwa99)I'm the one who wrote Aloha! And Endurance : Inuyasha style!"**

**Noel:"And we are the T.G.S.O.T.I.Y.C.** **Hahaha!"o**

**Carol and Juwa:"HUH?"**

**Noel:sigh"THREE GIRLS SPYING ON THE INU YASHA CHARACTERS GEEZ !"**

**Carol and Juwa:"OH! But who the leader?"**

**Noel:"You're looking at her." point at herself**

**Carol and Juwa:" YOU!"**

**Noel:"DUH I'm the one who thought of this first and if you two don't like it then you guys won't see Sesshomaru and Rin."walks away **

**Juwa:"RIN!"**

**Carol:"SESSHY!"**

**Carol and Juwa: "OK YOUR OUR LEADER!" follows Noel**

**Noel: "Good then lets go!"**

**Juwa: "Noel, since you are the "almighty" leader, I have a question!"**

**Noel: "What is it Juwa?"**

**Juwa: "Why is InuYasha the show named after such an ugly fag as InuYasha? I mean, he can't fight, and he's BUTT UGLY! I think the TV show should be called Sesshoumaru! Or maybe Rin, ANYBODY but InuYasha!"**

**Noel: "You are so right! I actually can't answer that! runs and hides from Carol who looks like she's about to kill Juwa"**

**Carol:"What was that Juwa?"**

**Juwa: " What was what? The ugly fag part or the can't fight part?"**

**Carol:" I'm going to kill you! starts chasing Juwa with a frying pan."**

**Noel: "That's my frying pan!"**


	2. Spying on Rin and Sesshoumaru

**Chapter Two**

**Spying on Sesshoumaru and Rin**

**(And Jaken)**

**Noel: whispers "We have to be quite, or they'll hear us, got it?"**

**Juwa: YES MA-Noel covers her mouth**

**Noel and Carol: "Moron, do you want them to hear us and kill us?"**

**Juwa: "Yes!" stary eyed**

**Noel and Carol: looks at Juwa and then looks at each other "Moron!"**

**Emily: pops out of no where "Hi, dorks!"**

**Carol: looks ready to charge at Emily but Noel holds her back "I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her!"**

**Noel: "Calm down Carol, calm down!"**

**Juwa: "Hi Elemy!"**

**Elemy and Julia have a fight about wether Emily's name is Elemy of Emily**

**Juwa: ELEMY!**

**Emily: EMILY!**

**Juwa: ELEMY!**

**Emily: EMILY!**

**Carol and Noel: looks at them fighting over Emily's name They're gonna get us killed by Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, scratch the Jaken, Rin could beat up Jaken!**

**Noel: Let's run for it and they'll get killed by Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

**Carol: Great idea, leader!**

**Noel and Carol run away and hide behind a tree, watching from a safe distance as Sesshoumaru and Rin stare at Juwa and Emily fighting over something as stupid as a name.**

**Sesshoumaru: What the Hell is an Emily?**

**Rin: An idiot Lord Sesshoumaru!**

**Emily: I resent that!**

**Noel and Carol snicker.**

**Juwa: That is so true Elemy is such an idiot, and if anybody knows, it would be me! Because I've knowed Elemy since I was two:D**

**Emily: At least I don't listen to a singer who talks about her "Goodies"**

**Juwa: At least I don't like people who wear ugly masks, have to wear lots of make-up to conceal their uglynessness and scream in your face and KILL your ears!**

**Sesshoumaru:glares at the two arguing I like killing.**

**Juwa: screams in Sesshoumaru's ear as loud as she can Well did you like that!**

**Sesshoumaru:throws a rock at juwa I could kill you, but your to pathetic.**

**Juwa: Why would you throw a rock at a sweet little girl like me? throws a rock at Jaken Hey that was fun:D**

**Noel: I told them to be quiet but nooooo, they wouldn't listen.**

**Sesshoumaru: I would ADVISE you to leave now. **

**Juwa: But why? Rin is my new bestest friend, I can't leave now! **

**Emily: who would want to be your best friend? I mean you sing a song that says "I'll be your naughty girl" that's just disturbing. **

**Juwa: FYI, I HATE that song! **

**Noel and Carol: when did she become best friends with Rin?**

**Carol: And I thought we were her best friends? And where are we going next?**

**Noel: To spy on Koga.**

**Carol: But what about InuYasha!**

**Noel: We'll spy on him in the third chapter!**

**Juwa: Do we have to leave now! looks like she's about to cry **

Sesshoumaru: yes. Leave now!

Noel: and in the fourth chapter, we are going to spy on Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku!

Juwa: KOHAKY-KUN! YAY!

Rin: I wanna go!

Noel: Alrighty, if ya wanna go, you'll have to ask Sesshoumaru, who in some cases would be considered your dad but he's to chicken to admit it!

Sesshoumaru: CHICKEN!... twitches I'll go too. I want to kill that little rat they call Kohaku.

Emily: Or is the real reason deeper than that? You know who's gonna be there.

Juwa: He wants to go see Kagura:D

Noel: Wow, Sesshy has a crush!

Sesshoumaru: First of all don't EVER call me Sesshy again. Second of all what is a crush? And I don't have any feelings for Miss Kagura.

Emily and Noel: Sure ya don't.

Juwa: hops on Sesshy and starts playing with his ears Sesshy likes "MISS Kagura!"

Carol: Smacks herself What an idiot!

Rin: So if Sesshoumaru-sama gets married to Miss Kagura, does that make her my mom? Kewl!

Sesshoumaru: NO! It's not going to happen!

Emily: OH yes it is! laughs evilly MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Noel and Carol: sweatdrops -;;;

Juwa: We, the authors have THE POWER to do anything, and if we say you get married to Kagura then you WILL! joins Emily in the evil laughing

Noel and Carol: Can this day get any worse? stares at Emily and Juwa laughing evilly and sighs

A/N: Juwa here, Just in case you haven't noticed, I am the TYPERER of the story! Except for Sesshoumaru's part, because for some reason Elemy wouldn't let me type...I am too unholy, I left clues of my typerersness by calling Elemy Elemy, but "shhh.." she hasn't noticed, even though she's right next to me...EMILY is now talking to you and juwawa is juwa's real name (well not really but it pisses her off so its fun to type) oh yeah sesshoumaru is MY character!and nobody but me can type for him!

Kaitlin here, I feel so left out! I'm the one who wrote this damn story! But I am not the "almighty" typerer (:D sorry, couldn't resist) glares at Juwa

Carol here, kills Emily YAY shes dead!

(Emily) Comes back to life! used the tensiaga!

Juwa and Noel: MORONS! I knew it should have been just the two of us!

Everybody:WELL thats the first chapter!

Juwa: Untill next time! Luv ya'll!


	3. spying on Koga and Ayame

A/N: This was supposed to be the second chapter, but for some reason when we submitted the first chapter, it only submitted half of it.(Just remember that Rin and Sesshoumaru joined the gang in Spying:) )

Chapter 3:

Spying on Koga and Ayame

(And their kids)

Noel: I can't wait to see Koga! Maybe Inu Yasha will come and Koga and Kagome will talk, even though Kogas a jerk!

Emily: Why would Koga talk to Kagome he is now in love with Ayame who's way cooler than Kagome.

Juwa: And they have fifty million kids:D

Carol: Well Ayame and Kagome are friends.

Juwa: sweatdrops Suuuure they are.

Emily: Well they might be now but Ayame wanted to kill Kagome because she was SUPPOSEDLY Koga's old fiancé but she isn't anymore!

Noel: Well Kagome doesn't like Koga at all she thinks that Koga and Ayame are perfect for each other

Emily: Well they are a perfect couple!

Sesshoumaru: Can you THINGS stop talking and start moving.

Noel: looks scared YES SIR!

Juwa: God Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were that excited to see Kagura!

Rin: I WANT A POP!

Carol: How do you know what a pop is?

Rin: I stole one from Kagome

Jaken: pops out from nowhere

Emily: UGH my eyes they BURN! What is that Fugly thing? Oh its just jaken sorry..

Noel: grabs a frying pan and hits jaken You stupid jerk go away!

Sesshoumaru: That is ENOUGH! Lets get this spying over with

Jaken: LORD SESSHOUMARU you left me starts to cry

Sesshoumaru: So? starts walking towards Koga's cave

Every one else: follows

Everyone: hiding behind a big bush spying on Koga and Ayame

Noel: Ayame is soooo cool and pretty!

Sesshoumaru: No she's not

Juwa: I wanna flower!

Carol: hits Juwa with a flower

Noel: MORONS!

Everyone looks at Noel.

Noel: What? What did I do?

Sesshoumaru: Be quiet.

Noel: OOPS sorry.

Emily: starts to say a random poem a loud

Emily: this poem is called DORKS...

Akunna is the funniest no one can compare.

Emily is the coolest she has purple hair.

Julia is the shyest but she has tons of flair.

Jessica is one of the newest but she is the truest.

Spencer is a rocker who goes to every show.

Tessa is one of the wisest this I know.

These are my dorks wanna hate?

Don't say it behind our backs say it to our face!

(Oh yeah I didn't write that poem my friends Mercedes did)

Noel: Emily be quiet or Koga, Ayame, and their kids will hear us!

Juwa: Their 50 million kids!

Carol: Whatever we need to be quiet!

Everyone starts to spy on Koga and Ayame and their kids

Koga: Ayame where are you?

Ayame: I'm playing with the kids sweetheart

Noel: Ewwwww sweetheart im glad that my parents don't call me that!

Emily: gets out from behind rock HI KOGA!

Noel and Carol: Smacks their heads We're dead!

Koga: UMM...who are you?

Emily: EMILY!

Juwa: ELEMY!

Emily: EMILY!

Carol and Noel: Here we go again! runs and hides Take Cover!

Ayame: walks over to Koga with six kids following behind her

Juwa: ELE- AWWWWWWWWW the wolf pups are so cute!

Rin: Lets go play with them!

Juwa and Rin: runs down and starts to play with the wolf cubs

Ayame: Don't touch my cubs without my permission: Grabs Rin and picks her up

Rin: Lord Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru: grabs Rin from Ayame

Sesshoumaru: Don't touch her.

Ayame: But she's so cute!

Rin: gives Ayame a hug

Koga: SESSHOUMARU! Where's that bitch Kagura

Sesshoumaru: twitches Your dead grabs Koga by throat

Noel: Sesshoumaru I knew it, you like Kagura!

Sesshoumaru: You'll be the next one dead if you don't be quiet!

Noel: YES SIR! hides behind Carol

Carol: Don't hide behind me!

Emily: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: What .

Emily: Do you think miss Kagura would like it if you killed him? I mean if I were you I'd let Kagura kill him because Kaguras way stronger than Koga.

Sesshoumaru: I know she is but he needs to die.

Juwa: Sesshy and Kagura sitting In a tree k-I-s-s-I-–g!

Noel: Don't get yourself killed!

Juwa: He wont kill me im Rin's friend!

Carol: Does that mean were Rin's friends too?

Rin: Everybody is my friend!

Ayame: Let my husband go!

Juwa: Koga and Ayame sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-–g!

Sesshoumaru: Why should I let him go?

Juwa: Because he has cute little kids and if you kill their father how will they live?

Noel: That is so true!

Sesshoumaru drops Koga Your not worth it...but you will apologize to Miss Kagura.

Noel: thinks He is so in love with kagura!

Koga: Like hell I will!

Ayame: Oh yes you will apologize! you never call a girl a bitch!

Noel: Go Ayame, you rock!

Sesshoumaru: We're done here lets move on!

Noel: UHHH...I think its time to go!

Carol: I guess I was a little to quiet this chapter I was thinking about how something as fugly as Koga could have that cute of cubs!

Noel: DUH!Ayame you idiot!

Carol: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Juwa and Noel: smacks their heads MORON!

Koga: Im not fugly!

Emily: skips along by Sesshoumaru singing FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!

Noel: Thats an old song.

Carol, Noel, and Juwa: Hey wait up!

Rin: grabs Sesshy's hand Lets go see Uncle Inu, Daddy!

Sesshoumaru: He's not your uncle!

Noel: DENIAL!

A/N Noel here, the next chapter is where Sesshy and Inu Yasha have a fight! I hope they don't kill each other because Kagome and Kagura will be pissed! Emily here, although Koga is going to apologize to Kagura he's not coming with us. Noel here, Kogas a stupid jerk so he can't come with us Koga appears and starts chasing Noel with HER frying pan Crap thats my frying pan. Somebody help! Carol here, UH... im gonna stay out of this one. Julia here, I'll save you Noel saves Noel Emily here, well ill close this little author's note up! In the next chapter we go to visit the Inu yasha gang!

Everbody: TATA for now! Follow the yellow brick road!


End file.
